Cryptographic algorithms and the protocols that use them require keys (which are based upon random numbers). For example, such keys can be secret/shared keys used by symmetric key algorithms such as Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) and Data Encryption Standard (DES) (used for block or stream encryption) and public/private key pairs used by asymmetric key algorithms such as Riverst, Shamir, Adleman (RSA) and Digital Signal Algorithm (DSA).
Random numbers are created by a random number generator. There are logically two kinds of random number generator: a True Random Number Generator (TRNG) and a Pseudo Random Number Generator (PRNG).
A TRNG can only be built using a HW-based “entropy source” and can produce a nondeterministic sequence of truly random numbers. The TRNG is often used to “seed” software PRNGs and is also known as a Nondeterministic Random Bit Generator (NRBG). The TRNG generates random numbers from a physical non-deterministic entropy source, such as white noise generated by a resistor, diode, or other electronic device, the time between radioactive particle decay, or other signal source that is essentially random.
A PRNG is an algorithm that given some “seed” will produce a deterministic sequence of pseudo random numbers and is also known as a Deterministic Random Bit Generator (DRBG). The PRNG generates random numbers using a deterministic process (that is, predictable given knowledge of the process) to generate a series of outputs derived from an initial seed state. That initial seed state is best if provided from a true random number generator. Most “random” number sources used in systems today are built in software and are based upon a pseudo-random generator.
PRNGs have historically been faster than TRNGs but PRNGs cannot generate a true random number because PRNGs employ deterministic algorithms. Thus, if the seed can be determined, the supposedly random numbers can be deterministically known
The lack of high quality, high performance true TRNGs has resulted in computer system security failures.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.